extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Wales
General Information Druidist (until 400) Chalcedonian (400-867) Catholic (since 867) |culture = Welsh (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 400) Salic Monarchy (400-962) Monarchy (since 962) |tag = WLS|capital = Gwynedd (242)|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 8 (released from England at year 1197) }} is a Druidist Celtic barbarian tribe located in the Wales area, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; cores gained during 'The Third Crusade' era. It will gain it's first core, Glamorgan (241), at the start of the year 1197, and then its on-file capital core of Gwynedd (242) at the start of the year 1282. Can possibly be released with the "Welsh Revolt" event that starts at the beginning of year 1399, but it has no appearance on the map itself for any part of the timeline. will reform from a barbarian tribe to a Salic monarchy at the start of the year 400, and then to a proper Monarchy at the start of the year 962. The state-religion will change from Druidist to Chalcedonian at the start of the year 400, then to Catholic at the start of the year 867. See also: Great Britain, England, Scotland, Ireland, Gwynedd, Dyfed, Brittany Form Wales * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Welsh ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Have 6 provinces that are: **** In the Britain Region **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country *** Have 3 provinces that are: **** In the Wales Area **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions (Released from ''' Catholic at the start of year 1197)' Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions '(Released from Secular at the start of year 2019)' Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Join the European Union * Requirement(s): ** EU exists ** Capital is on the Continent of Europe ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Power at least 150 ** Military Power at least 150 ** Stability at least 1 ** Has enacted Government Reform: Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Multi-Party System or Democracy * Effect(s): ** Lose 150 Administrative Power ** Lose 150 Diplomatic Power ** Lose 150 Military Power ** Gain 'Member of the European Union' country modifier permanently *** -2.00 National Unrest *** -20.0% Development Cost *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** -10.0% Production Efficiency *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Every owned province is set in the EU Welsh Ideas and Traditions * '''Traditions:' ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition: ** +25.0% Land Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Cynulliad: *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Bardic Literature: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Cyfraith Hywel: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Unbennaeth Prydain: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Economic Revival: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Prifysgolion Cymru: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Welsh Church: *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.0% Missionary Strength vs Heretics Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Releasable Only Category:The Third Crusade Category:Western Europe countries Category:Druidist countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Monarchies